Silence
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Finlande sort souvent avec Norvège et celui-ci lui montre un tout autre visage que l'imperméabilité dont il fait preuve d'ordinaire. Un jour, Finlande décide de lui demander : pourquoi ? Et pour cela, Norvège doit faire appel à de bien vieux souvenirs...


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur … OTL

Mais aujourd'hui, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de ce cher Norvège, je publie un petit one-shot DenNor ! =D

Je tiens à dire également que dans la journée, je posterai le premier chapitre d'une fanfic qui se consacre à Norvège, dans un AU qui se déroule de nos jours à Oslo. Je vous invite à aller le lire également ;) (surtout que plein de pairings, de groupes et de familles seront mis en scène au fil de l'histoire !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! o/

_**Disclaimer :**__Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages__** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

* * *

Finlande était ravi. Ils venaient de sortir d'un concert de hard rock comme lui et Norvège les aimaient et en avaient plein les tympans. De quoi être rassasié. Pour un mois. Peut-être moins.

Lui et Norvège étaient maintenant sur le trottoir bordant l'Haartwall Arena d'Helsinki. La foule se dispersait petit à petit et bientôt ne restaient plus que quelques badauds peu pressés de renter chez eux. La nuit était déjà tombée, chose peu étonnante lorsqu'on se trouve dans un pays si proche du cercle arctique. Un petit vent glacial pinçait les joues des passants qui soufflaient un petit nuage de buée. Cependant, les étoiles étaient bien visibles.

Norvège, les mains dans les poches les observa un instant. Sans un mot. Il arborait une expression parfaitement fermée et impénétrable. Aucun sourire pour le dérider. Aucune lueur dans ses yeux pour l'égayer. Pourtant, Finlande avait eu tout le loisir, durant le concert, de saisir les moments les plus extravertis de son ami. Face à un de leurs groupes favoris, il sautait comme un dératé, hurlait à plein poumon, chantait, dansait, levait le poing, agitait ses lightsticks, ses bannières, attrapait Finlande par le bras, l'emportait avec lui dans sa frénésie et son euphorie.

Et pourtant… pourtant, dès les portes de l'Arena passée, plus rien. Plus un sourire. Plus un mouvement dynamique. Rien que des pas. Des pas ni pressés ni réticents. Juste des pas. La tête ni baissée, par tristesse ou par fatigue, ni haute par joie ou par rêverie. Non, juste une tête, un visage regardant droit devant lui. Sa respiration était à peine perceptible.

Ce changement chez Norvège, Finlande avait eu maint fois l'occasion de l'observer chez son ami. A chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, pour une sortie dans des boutiques de CDs, pour un concert ou pour un verre dans un bar, tout se déroulait à merveille. Ils se parlaient comme des amis de longue date, ce qu'ils étaient, riaient des vannes débiles de l'un et l'autre, échangeaient des informations avec exaltation sur leurs centres d'intérêts communs… bref, rien de bien particulier. Norvège était somme toute normale. Mais dès que l'évènement s'achevait, un masque d'un stoïcisme parfait prenait place et plus rien ne semblait l'affecter. Impossible de lui décrocher un quelconque sourire ou même une simple marque d'intérêt.

Finlande était bien souvent inquiet de voir son ami réagir ainsi. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Pourquoi Norvège était-il autant renfermé ? Alors qu'il le connaissait bien moins que ses deux amis de toujours, Suède et Danemark, Norvège restait impassible face à eux. Pourquoi ? Tant et si bien que la première fois que Finlande l'avait rencontré, il avait cru que Norvège était un homme froid et sans état d'âme. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il avait découvert de l'engouement chez cet individu. Suède ne le croyait même pas quand il lui affirmait que lui et Norvège riaient ensemble !

Mais ce soir, Finlande ne laisserait pas Norvège s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il lui attrapa le bras.

- On va boire un coup ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Norvège se dérida et la tension accumulée dans ses épaules s'évapora soudain. Il frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il venait de recouvrer l'usage de ses membres.

- Sans problème. Où ?

- Je connais un petit bar sympa à dix minutes en voiture. Ça te va ?

- En route !

Norvège partait déjà en direction de la voiture de Finlande. Lequel le regardait un peu en retrait. Il avait une démarche légère qui contrastait avec son allure figé d'i peine quelques minutes. Finlande lui emboîta le pas, déterminé : ce soir, il saurait pourquoi son ami avait ce masque !

oOoOoOo

La serveuse revint avec le plateau chargé. Elle déposa sur la table des deux nations leur commande.

- Une koskenkorva et une bière IV, et voilà.

- Merci.

Une fois la serveuse partie, Finlande approcha son verre de vodka et tapota un instant le verre de ces doigts. Norvège, quant à lui, avait déjà avalé deux grandes goulées de bière. Son ami l'observa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur sa boisson. Il en avala une petite gorgée.

Norvège fit le tour des lieux d'un coup d'œil : un petit établissement perché dans un immeuble bas aux abords de la ville, de grandes vitres découvrant le bâtiment d'en face ; mais le bar était agréable à l'intérieur par sa lumière chaude et douce, ses boiseries qui rappelaient les saunas tant aimés de Finlande.

- C'était cool, le concert, n'est-ce pas ? dit Finlande

- Oui, très. C'est tellement rare de les voir en concert, ceux-là. Ils mettent tellement l'ambiance pourtant. J'aimerais bien les voir plus souvent.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai.

Finlande laissa un petit temps de silence. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas comment abordé la chose sans qu'il paraisse trop bizarre. Et il avait peur que Norvège se referme.

- Donc… tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Bien évidemment !

Norvège avala goulument une rasade de bière.

- Ah ! Tes bières ne sont pas très fortes, Fin', mais au moins on les consomme sans modération. C'est tellement contrôlé chez moi, que je suis obligé de demander à mon gouvernement une attestation comme quoi j'ai bien plus de vingt ans. Parce que j'en parais moins apparemment…

Finlande eut un petit rire qu'il voulut naturel.

- Je suis toujours ravi de t'accueillir chez moi. Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser n'est-ce pas ? Alors, viens quand tu veux.

La main de Norvège se crispa imperceptiblement sur sa chope de bière. Il ne dit rien et baissa les yeux, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête.

Finlande ne sut quoi ajouter. Il patienta mais Norvège était dans ses pensées, ou tout du moins le nez plongé dans sa bière. Il était décidément difficile d'amener son ami là où il le désirait. Autant demander directement. Finlande décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Dis-moi… je peux te poser une question ?

Norvège releva brusquement la tête, marqua un temps d'arrêt et finit par sourire.

- Bien sûr.

- Je… ça fait un petit bout de temps que cette question me trotte dans l'esprit. En fait…depuis qu'on se connait, je… j'ai l'impression que tu es… tu n'es pas… oui, que tu es différent quand tu es avec moi que quand tu es avec… disons, Danemark et Suède… par exemple.

Finlande laissa un temps de silence afin d'apprécier l'expression sur le visage de Norvège. Celui-ci s'était peu à peu enfoui derrière un masque figé. Finlande craignit d'avoir dit une bêtise. Mais le visage de son ami se dérida.

- Ce n'est pas une question, ça.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais savoir… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on n'agit jamais de la même façon selon la ou les personnes, les circonstances et l'environnement.

- Je sais bien, mais je m'interroge quand même. Quand on est que tous les deux, on fait les fous. Complètement. Mais quand je suis avec toi et les autres, tu es tellement… froid.

Norvège haussa un sourcil. Finlande, gêné, rosit.

- Enfin… voilà. Tu vois, quand je suis avec tout le monde et que Suède me prête de l'attention, d'accord, je suis un peu gêné, mais je ne le rejette pas. Toi, tu… ne le prends pas mal, hein, j'essaye juste de comprendre… tu es totalement chouchouté par Danemark, Islande est un peu récalcitrant mais il t'aime quand même et Suède est un de tes plus vieux amis et… je ne sais pas, tu restes très distant envers tout le monde. Et même envers moi au final. Quand on est tous ensemble. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas : ce changement soudain de caractère.

Norvège avait tout écouté sans ciller. Pas l'ombre d'une émotion n'était passé sur son visage. Finlande craint un moment d'avoir vexé son ami ou de l'avoir gêné d'une quelconque manière.

- Je ne suis pas froid… finit par déclarer Norvège après un long moment de silence, c'est juste que…

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Un instant, Norvège se demanda ce qui le poussait à se confier. Ce n'était pas son genre. Surtout pour cette histoire. Et pourtant… bizarrement, face à Finlande, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop de parler de ça.

- Ça remonte à tellement longtemps que je n'y fais plus attention.

oOoOoOo

Une terre encore vierge : des pâturages verts parsemés de moutons blancs défilant entre les montagnes escarpés ; des rivières serpentant entre monts et vallées, renvoyant les rayons purs du Soleil. Le longs des côtes, quelques villages au toit de chaumes, des renforts, des bateaux longs et incurvés. Guère plus.

Dans le port de l'un d'eux, sur le ponton de bois branlant, un jeune garçon s'excitait à la vue d'un drakkar approchant. Il détala à la recherche de son ami, hurlant son nom à travers tout le bourg. Il l'aperçut en haut d'une colline alentour en train de tailler dans le bois une représentation d'Eitri, nain artisan qui fabriqua notamment le marteau de Thor. Le jeune garçon fit de grands gestes tout en l'appelant :

- Sverige ! Sverige ! Viens ! Dépêche-toi ! Sverige ! Il est revenu ! Viens !

Les yeux de Suède s'écarquillèrent. Il se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa statuette et son couteau, dévala la pente douce, rejoignit son ami et tous deux coururent jusqu'au port.

Bientôt la passerelle fut jetée sur le ponton où les deux enfants attendaient avec impatience que les marins descendent, chargés de trouvailles, de trésors des mondes alentours. Mais surtout, ils attendaient impatiemment de voir leur ami descendre à son tour. Si Suède restait relativement calme, son comparse piétinait sur place. Quand apparut leur camarade, le petit garçon n'attendit même pas qu'il ait franchi les derniers mètres qui les séparaient pour lui sauter dessus.

- Alors ? Alors ? C'était comment ? Raconte !

- B'jour, Norge. C'était bien ?

- Eh ! Danmark, Sverige ! Venez voir ce que je ramène !

Norvège arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il déposa devant lui le baluchon qu'il portait et ses amis l'observèrent l'ouvrir.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans le Sud.

Il extirpa des armes, des broches, des coupes, des couverts, de petits morceaux d'étoffes colorées, et tout un tas de pacotilles. Des choses qui lui avaient plu. Et donc qu'il avait prises. Tout naturellement. Norvège n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails à l'époque. La vie était à son sens simple et sans embarras. Une succession d'actions au fil des envies.

Danemark attrapa une hache.

- Trop cool ! Je peux la prendre ?

- Je l'ai prise pour toi, gros bêta !

- Ah ! Tu vas voir, Norge : je vais te mettre la pâtée avec ça !

- Tu peux toujours courir. Regarde, Sverige, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Tu crois qu'ils font quoi avec ce truc ?

Il lui montra une fourchette. Norvège demandait toujours des informations à Suède. Non pas que ce dernier les détiennent forcément, mais pour lui, Suède était nécessairement plus intelligent que Danemark. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux…

Suède se gratta la tête et attrapa l'objet à dent. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est peut-être pour retourner la terre ? Ou se gratter le dos ?... je ne sais pas trop.

- C'est pour arracher les yeux de ses adversaires ! s'écria Danemark en brandissant sa hache

Il poussa un long hurlement et s'enfuit dans le bourg en faisant tournoyer son nouveau jouet. Des enfants le suivirent dans son sillage en riant tandis que quelques femmes chargées de linges et de baquets s'offusquèrent. Ses amis l'observèrent.

- Il est bête…

- … mais il est marrant.

Norvège et Suède se jetèrent un petit coup d'œil complice avant de pouffer de rire.

_« Quand nous étions enfants, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Il n'y avait aucun souci. Ou en tout cas, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il y en avait. On faisait les fous. On se courait après. On vivait littéralement ensemble. Danemark et moi, on se chamaillait tout le temps, on finissait toujours avec des bleus dans le meilleur des cas, la mâchoire décrochée et le crâne en sang dans le pire. Mais ce n'était pas bien méchant. Je jouais beaucoup avec Suède aussi : on sculptait, on se promenait, on faisait de longues ballades à cheval. Tous les trois, on pouvait passer des heures dans la forêt à faire des parties de cache-cache, jouer au loup, partir à la chasse, couper du bois… on se lançait des défis débiles et on aimait ça. Pour moi, Danemark et Suède, c'étaient mes amis, mes frères, ceux avec qui je pouvais tout partager, tout dire, tout faire. J'aurais pu aller jusqu'au royaume de Hel avec eux. Pour moi, il était tout à fait normal qu'on soit à jamais tous les trois.»_

-Norge ! Norge ! Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Danemark déposa dans les mains de son ami un glaive orné d'or et de pierreries. Il était un peu taché de sang et, en s'en apercevant, le jeune garçon eut tôt fait de passer une manche de sa tunique dessus, accompagné d'un petit rire gêné.

- Je l'ai ramené de ma dernière expédition, rien que pour toi.

- Merci beaucoup ! Il est superbe.

Norvège aimait bien que Danemark se préoccupe de lui et le couvre de présents. Il aimait bien savoir qu'il était important pour lui. Il se pencha vers Danemark et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Le petit danois rosit et repartit avec un sourire de vainqueur. En passant devant Suède qui rejoignait Norvège, il lui lança un regard triomphal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Suède en arrivant à hauteur de son ami

- De quoi ?

- Danmark… il me narguait.

Norvège haussa les épaules.

- Mais non. Il a toujours été comme ça. Allez, viens ! On va chercher des fruits.

Suède fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, tout en observant la petite silhouette de Danemark s'enfoncer dans le village. Il sursauta lorsque Norvège attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans la forêt.

Ils y passèrent tout l'après-midi. Si au début ils ramassèrent beaucoup de baies, de fraises des bois, de mûres et autres petits fruits dont ils en mangeaient la moitié avant d'en mettre dans leurs paniers, la ballade tourna bien vite à une partie de cache-cache, de courses poursuites au travers des buissons. Ils observaient les animaux discrètement ou leur sautaient dessus pour s'amuser de leur frayeur. Ils se construisaient des armes en bois et jouaient au chasseur. Norvège aimait tout autant que Suède passe du temps avec lui et soit important à ses yeux.

Quand Suède émergea de la forêt face au Soleil couchant, il s'arrêta brusquement, ébloui par cette beauté. Norvège accourut derrière lui et lui sauta au cou. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au bas de la colline, accrochés l'un à l'autre, riant à gorge déployée.

Un pied les arrêta. Les deux enfants relevèrent la tête et aperçurent la silhouette de Danemark en contre-jour.

- Pourquoi vous êtes allé dans la forêt sans moi ?! s'écria-t-il

Norvège et Suède se relevèrent. Ce dernier répliqua :

- On peut bien partir tous les deux. On a le droit de s'amuser.

- Pas sans moi !

- On était juste parti chercher des fruits.

- Alors où sont vos paniers ?

Les deux enfants, confus, cherchèrent un instant avant que Norvège ne bredouille :

- Mince… on a dû les oublier dans la forêt parce qu'on… jouait…

Danemark fit la moue et croisa les bras. Suède fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bon. C'est pas Ragnarök non plus.

- Non ! Mais vous auriez dû m'inviter !

- On n'y a juste pas pensé. Ça peut arriver…

- Tu voulais juste être tous les deux, oui ! s'emporta Danemark

Il attrapa le col de la tunique de Suède. Lequel répliqua de la même manière. Ils commencèrent à se bagarrer. Pour Norvège, c'était juste drôle. Parce que se battre, c'était drôle. Pour lui, c'était un jeu comme un autre. Ses amis se battaient : il n'y avait pas de mal à ça. C'était comme lui et Danemark. Mais bientôt la bagarre vira au combat et aux insultes. Norvège mit un certain temps à comprendre que les choses s'envenimaient. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il se jeta sur ses camarades et tenta de les séparer.

- Mais arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Suède et Danemark ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ou peut-être même n'entendaient-ils tout simplement pas. Les yeux de Norvège s'embuèrent.

- Arrêtez… balbutia-t-il entre deux hoquets

Quand il fondit en larmes, ses deux amis s'arrêtèrent net. Ils le dévisagèrent un instant avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

- Allons, Norge, t'inquiète pas. On faisait que… discuter.

Suède hocha la tête. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras. Danemark fit la grimace et se jeta également au cou de Norvège. Si fort que les trois enfants tombèrent à la renverse. Norvège éclata de rire et entraîna ses amis avec lui. Un enfant, ça n'a pas de place pour la tristesse.

_« C'était l'une des premières disputes officielles entre Danemark et Suède. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite. Je ne remarquais pas grand-chose à dire vrai. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ce que j'exprimais, ce que je montrais de moi, avait une immense influence sur eux… »_

Danemark était de plus en plus attaché à Norvège. Il était toujours plus présent, ne s'éloignait que pour ses expéditions. Il couvrait son compagnon de cadeaux, d'attentions. Pour Norvège, c'était dans la continuité de leur amitié. Ce n'était pas étrange qu'il soit tant attaché à lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable non plus. Norvège aimait bien être indépendant, mais il aimait bien aussi être chouchouté. C'est pourquoi il appréciait beaucoup l'attention de Danemark.

Suède était un peu plus distant. Il lui montrait également beaucoup d'attention mais il était plus réservé, plus discret. Chaque geste de sa part était pour Norvège un cadeau. A une période, il craignit que son ami ne se détourne de lui. En effet, Suède partait fréquemment vers l'Est. Seul. Quand il était à la maison, Norvège en profitait pour passer de longues heures avec lui, dans la forêt. Main dans la main. Parce que pour Norvège ce n'était pas étrange. Ce n'était pas désagréable non plus.

Mais Norvège n'avait conscience que de lui-même. Terrible viking, d'un soif insatiable de sa battre et d'aller voguer toujours plus loin, il appréciait également d'être avec ses deux amis, chacun étant spécial à sa façon à ses yeux. Concentré sur lui-même ou ses voyages, Norvège ne voyait rien de se qui se tramait pourtant juste sous son nez. De la distance qui s'élargissait entre ses deux amis.

Suède revenait d'une contrée étrangère, par-delà la mer Baltique. Sur le ponton, Norvège l'accueillit avec de grands signes avant de lui sauter au cou. Suède rosit.

- Sverige ! Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené de beau ?

Suède fit amener un coffre et découvrit devant les yeux de son ami des trésors de pierreries. Il attrapa un bouclier en étain et le lui tendit.

- Pour toi.

Norvège frappa un petit coup dessus. Satisfait, il sourit.

- Merci Sverige.

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue du petit suédois.

Puis, ils prirent le chemin du bourg. Main dans la main, comme toujours. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout du voyage de Suède.

Danemark les aperçut à l'autre bout de la rue et fronça les sourcils. Boudeur, il avait ces derniers temps tendance à prendre un pli autoritaire. Il accourut vers Norvège et lui sauta au cou tout en l'attirant à lui. Suède ne dit rien mais fit la moue.

- Coucou Sverige. C'était bien là-bas ?

- Oui.

Les deux enfants s'adressaient de moins en moins la parole et toujours avec une fausse condescendance. La main de Norvège restait accrochée à celle de Suède mais il restait également collé à Danemark. Pour Norvège, ce n'était pas dérangeant. Ils étaient amis tous les trois. Donc tout allait bien.

Mais pour Suède, tout allait mal. Il voyait bien que Danemark s'accaparait Norvège sans que celui-ci réagisse. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait mais, petit à petit, il décida de se faire distant. Et la situation allait de mal en pis.

Suède avait fini une nouvelle sculpture et voulait la remettre à Norvège car elle représentait un troll. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui cependant, il y avait déjà Danemark. Ses deux amis riaient tout en se tapant dessus. Comme d'habitude. Rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans. Leur jeu favori. Mais Suède s'arrêta brusquement sur le pas de la porte. Danemark approcha soudain son visage de celui de Norvège et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, ils reprirent leur jeu tout en s'embrassant de temps à autres.

Suède voulu s'éclipser discrètement. Pas de chance pour lui, ses amis l'aperçurent au dernier moment.

- Sverige ! le héla Norvège, tu veux jouer ?

- Non… bredouilla Suède, triturant nerveusement sa petite sculpture

Norvège s'avança vers son ami. Danemark tenta de le retenir mais Norvège avait sa volonté, quand bien même il était égocentrique et ne comprenait rien au monde qui l'entourait.

- C'est joli, dit-il à Suède

Suède hésitait à la lui donner maintenant. Surtout que, dans le fond de la pièce, Danemark épiait chacun de ses gestes d'un regard noir et lourd de sens. Suède bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de finir par la lui tendre tout de même.

- C'est pour toi.

- C'est vrai ? Ah, merci, c'est gentil.

Et comme d'habitude, Norvège se pencha pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. Parce que pour lui, c'était normal. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les trois amis.

Suède se sentit plus gêné que jamais. Danemark s'enflamma. Il sauta sur ses petites jambes et vint arracher Norvège à la présence de Suède et se planta entre les deux, les poings serrés.

- Arrête !

Suède baissa la tête. Il le savait. Pas besoin de s'énerver. Mais il avait tout de même sa fierté.

- Je fais ce que je veux, balbutia-t-il

Danemark explosa et lui assena un coup de poing. Suède resta un instant éberlué au sol, une main sur sa joue, avant de se relever et de donner un coup de pied dans le tibia de Danemark. Lequel répliqua. Ils se battirent violemment, scellant à jamais une antipathie l'un envers l'autre.

- Ne le touche plus ! Il est à moi !

- Il a le droit d'être avec moi.

- Non !

- Tu es jaloux. Laisse-le vivre.

- Toi, tu es jaloux.

Norvège intervint. Inconscient, mais pas aveugle à ce point. Il s'interposa entre les deux et tenta de les contenir.

- Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à la fin ?

Suède et Danemark se toisèrent sans un mot, les poings serrés. Norvège sentait bien que, s'il abaissait ses bras, ses amis repartiraient dans un déluge de coups. Soudain, Danemark s'écria :

- Pas vrai que tu m'aimes, moi, Norge ?

- Bah… évidemment.

Norvège n'avait pas saisi le sens profond et surtout l'importance de cette question.

Danemark arborait un sourire narquois face à Suède à la mine dépitée. Et avant que Norvège ne saisisse ce qu'il avait fait, Suède quitta ses amis précipitamment.

_« A l'époque, je crois que je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait y avoir différentes façons d'aimer une personne. Suède m'aurait posé la même question, je pense que j'aurais répondu la même chose. Je n'avais pas conscience que la façon dont nous agissions Danemark et moi étaient bien différente de ma relation avec Suède. Qu'elle était à un autre niveau. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que je me suis aperçu du mal que j'avais fait à Suède. Et à ce moment là, je me suis remémoré toute l'histoire. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que depuis le début, j'étais le centre des disputes, des bagarres, des représailles et tout ce qui avait constitué ma relation avec Danemark et Suède. Et surtout je me suis dit que j'étais peut-être le plus fautif dans toute cette histoire, que si j'avais réagi autrement peut-être que nous serions encore tous les trois les meilleurs amis du monde. J'ai voulu m'excuser auprès de Suède mais il était parti. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne plus montré ces émotions qui faisait tant de mal aux autres, qui créaient tant de distorsions. Danemark n'avait pas changé à mon égard malgré la distance que j'avais mise entre nous. Par stupidité ou peut-être parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Lorsque Suède est revenu, il n'en a jamais fait mention non plus. Nos liens se sont de nouveaux resserrés et je me suis dis que c'était pour le mieux. »_

oOoOoOo

Norvège avala une gorgée de bière, un peu gêné d'avoir déballé sa vie. Finlande aussi était un peu gêné. Il observait le fond de la kroskenkorva dans son verre. Puis, il releva la tête et observa un instant son ami. Norvège avait le regard loin qui s'échappait par-delà la vitre, le visage reposant dans la paume de la main.

- Je comprends mieux, souffla Finlande

Norvège eut un léger sourire. Un peu triste. Peut-être était-il encore dans le souvenir de son enfance.

- Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ta faute.

Norvège haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe. Le temps a fait son chemin et nous avons grandi ainsi. Je n'ai pas la force de tout chamboulé maintenant.

Finlande s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- Mais alors… Suède… vous vous aimiez ?

Norvège soupira et réfléchit un instant.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Nous étions comme des frères. De véritables amis. Plus que Danemark quelque part. Mais à l'époque… jamais je n'aurai pu faire la distinction.

- Et Danemark ? C'est de l'amitié ou…

Norvège eut un large sourire.

* * *

Et fin ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions : je suis toujours aussi friande des réactions des lecteurs :)

Et donc à ce soir pour une autre fanfic made in Hetalia !


End file.
